Hitamku
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: Hinata sekarang tahu, apa yang membuat sorot mata itu menakutkan. Obat-obatan terlarang, penyakit mematikan, kecanduan, dibuang, hidup dengan penyesalan dan tanpa tujuan apa lagi? Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi?./Chap 2 is upzz!
1. Chapter 1

_Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika harus bertemu dengannya sebelumnya._

_Saat pertama melihatnya, aku hanya melihat sorot mata suram dan menakutkan itu._

_Yang pertama aku rasakan saat melihatnya hanya rasa takut,_

_Matanya ingin membunuh dan memusnahkanku._

_Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

.

.

**Hitamku**

**.**

**©Ida Akaibara**

I just borrow your character brotha **©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, secerah perasaanku hari ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia, mungkin karena ini hari pertama aku menaikan statusku dari pelajar menjadi mahasiswa. Aku bersekolah disebuah Universitas yang letaknya jauh dengan rumahku sangat jauh tepatnya. Butuh waktu dua jam dari rumahku untuk sampai ke universitas. Pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bangun guna menuntut ilmu.

Ohya, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku, hanya gadis biasa. Mungkin itu kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan diriku selain itu tidak ada yang menarik. Aku hanya beruntung darah Hyuuga mengalir didalam darahku, tapi aku merasa sangat tidak beruntung karena menjadi seorang Hyuuga dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau tahu, keluarga yang besar dan hebat pasti membutuhkan penerus yang kuat dan hebat juga kan?

Keluarga Hyuuga sekarang hanya memiliki dua orang anak perempuan sebagai ahli waris, aku dan adikku. Ayahku sama sekali tidak bisa mengandalkan aku sebagai penerus Hyuuga, jadi dia tidak begitu memperhatikanku. Bahkan sampai aku kuliah mengambil jurusan bisnispun dia tidak juga memandangku. Dia hanya fokus pada adikku Hanabi, ya dilihat dari manapun dia memang jauh dibanding aku. Dia cantik, pintar, berbakat alangkah lebih baik lagi kalau dia terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki.

Aku terus melangkah, stasiun kereta adalah tempat tujuanku. Berusaha untuk terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Angin hari ini cukup kencang, ia menerbangkan helaian rambut indigoku. Itu malah membuat rambutku jadi kusut bukan menambah filter agar aku terlihat cantik. Aku terpaksa menyisir rambutku dengan jari.

Seperti tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutku. Sampai panjangnya antrian tiketpun aku tidak peduli.

Cukup menunggu lima belas menit kereta sudah datang dan dari Shibuya aku akan dibawa ke Tokyo.

Diperjalanan aku hanya melihat pemandangan lewat jendela dalam diam, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Kau tahu kan pemalu dan antisosial itulah aku.

Butuh waktu setengah jam saja naik kereta aku sudah sampai. Perjalanan selanjutnya aku tempuh dengan bus. Tidak perlu berjalan lama, sepuluh menit saja berjalan dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal duduk manis di halte.

Aku mulai memasang _heatseat_, dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Tanpa terasa sudah ada sebuah bus besar yang berdiri di depanku. Dengan langkah cepat aku segera menaiku bus rute universitasku.

Penuh. Semua kursi sudah penuh, aku terpaksa berdiri. Aku hanya melihat beberapa orang sebaya denganku yang menatap sinis padaku. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala dan memegang kayu pegangan seerat-eratnya. Mungkin mereka seniorku di Universitas?

Dalam perjalanan aku hanya diam dan menunduk, aku tidak sadar ada orang yang berdiri membelakangiku. Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak, badanku terlempar ke depan. Aku tidak sengaja membentur punggug orang di depanku. Aku membalikan badan, dan dia juga membalikan badannya. Kami saling tatap.

Awalnya aku ingin minta maaf. Tapi saat melihat matanya, nyawaku seperti disedot.

Sorot matanya begitu dingin dan sengit.

Auranya gelap dan menakutkan senada dengan warna matanya yang hitam pekat. Ada lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Wajahnya pucat, ada beberapa kumis tipis di wajahnya tapi tidak terlalu aku pedulikan.

Yang aku perhatikan hanyalah matanya yang langsung membuat aku ketakutan. Niat awalku yang ingin minta maaf jadi batal karena suaraku berhenti dikerongkongan. Detik itu juga waktu seakan berhenti dan aku sudah terhipnotis dengan manik hitam itu dalam suasana mencekam.

Orang itu memakai jaket dengan tudung kepala berwarna hitam. Tanpa banyak bicara orang itu kembali membalikan badannya dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Debaran jantungku masih tak terkendali. Aku masih takut. Tuhan, kenapa ada orang menyeramkan seperti itu.

.

0o0o0o0

.

**Back to Normal POV  
**.

Hinata masih fokus menatap langit-langit kamarnya, perasaan aneh itu kembali menyeruak hatinya. Laki-laki tadi, sorot matanya yang menakutkan itu membuat Hinata tidak tenang seharian.

Dia membalikan badannya kesamping dan menghembuskan nafas.

Hinata sudah membulatkan tekatnya kalau dia tidak akan bertemu orang itu lagi. Tidak.

Wajah pucat itu, sorot mata itu. Jahat sekali. Hinata sampai terbayang-bayang.

Tadi jam kuliah berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik dan Hinata belum punya seorang teman baru. Itu sih bukan hal yang penting untuknya, tapi pandangan laki-laki itu yang terus terbayang oleh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, dia lalu membenamkan selimut sampai sebatas hidung.

"_Kami-sama_, aku tidak ingin bertemu orang menyeramkan itu lagi."

.

0o0o0o

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata tidak bertemu dengan orang itu lagi distasiun, keeseokan dan keesokan harinya juga. Bahkan sampai seminggu Hinata tidak bertemu sosok menyeramkan itu lagi.

Ada rasa senang tapi ada juga rasa kecewa.

Dia ingin menjauhi orang itu, tapi diam-diam walaupun benci mengakui dia ingin melihat orang itu lagi, bagaimanapun dia masih penasaran. Kesan dan momen saat mereka bertemu tidak bisa Hinata lupakan.

Hingga sampai tiga minggu dirinya tidak melihat sosok itu lagi, Hinata yakin untuk selanjutnya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu.

Itu hanya kebetulan. Paling itu hanya pandangan orang yang kesal karena dia tabrak tapi pandangan itu dalam seolah penuh akan kebencian, dingin, suram entah kenapa Hinata takut tapi diam-diam iba.

.

0o0o0o

.

Seminggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Universitas Hinata, entah kena sial atau apa dia terpilih menjadi panitia penggali dana. Mungkin karena nama belakangnya, terpaksa Hinata harus menyibukan dirinya dan ikut menyeruak dengan panitia lainnya. Hinata masih sama pendiam, dia agak gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang banyak, apalagi panitia-panitia ini dipilih dari fakultas yang berbeda-beda pula. Dibanding dengan panitia-panitia lainnya Hinata kalah modis, jika teman-temannya mulai gemar menggunakan rok bunga-bunga dan baju tanpa lengan, Hinata masih setia dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans_nya.

"Hinata, bisa tolong kau ambil tumpukan kardus di gudang fakultas kedokteran? Itu lumayan kalau dijual," ujar Sakura memberi perintah. Dia sekertaris dalam _event_ ini, dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Ha'i," jawab Hinata patuh tanpa bantahan.

Dengan gugup dia berjalan sendiri menuju gudang Fakultas Kedokteran. Gedung Fakultas Kedokteran, bersebelahan dengan gedung fakultasnya. Tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk mencarinya, berjalan sendiri juga merupakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Kalau hanya mengambil kardus itu prakara mudah.

Tapi ternyata pekerjaan ini tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sulit baginya untuk menemukan letak gudang fakultas ini, Hinata sampai mondar-mandir tiga kali dan bertanya pada satpam tapi tak juga bertemu sampai ia bertemu seorang dosen baik yang bersedia mengantarnya sampai depan lorong gudang. Seorang dosen trendi dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dan dandanan super seksi, kalau tidak salah namanya Tsunade-sensei, dia cukup terkenal dikalangan pemuda di fakultasnya. Hinata sering menguping teman-temannya membicarakan dia.

Dengan langkah mantap Hinata memasuki lorong gudang. Sepi, gelap dan menakutkan!

Hinata jadi menyesal menolak ajakan Naruto untuk menemaninya. Bayangan penampakan hantu mulai terbayang dalam ingatannya. Hinata menggeleng keras, dia tetap melangkah hingga dia sampai di depan pintu gudang.

Dari luar terdengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan dari dalam. Hinata jadi ragu dan kembali menarik tangannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu. Hinata ingin berbalik, tapi dia takut kena amukan Sakura-senpai. Walaupun cantik, kegalakannya tidak usah diragukan. Dia bahkan tadi pagi sempat menendang Naruto karena pemuda pirang itu datang telat dan malah cengar-cengir saat ia bentak. Dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya Hinata membuka kenop pintu gudang yang tidak terkunci.

Dan, benar dugaan Hinata. Gudang Fakultas Kedokteran memang super menyeramkan! Ada banyak rangka-rangka tulang manusia yang sudah tidak digunakan diletakan disana, ada beberapa patung organ dalam dan beberapa peralatan dokter yang Hinata tidak tahu namanya. Tumpukan kardus ada di tengah-tengah dan jumlahnya menggunung. Benar kata Sakura-senpai kalau dijual harganya lumayan. Hinata mendekat dia luar biasa terkejut, bahkan dia nyaris menjerit.

Bukan, bukan karena ada banyak rangka tengkorang yang mengelilingi tumpukan kardus itu, tapi ada orang yang terbaring tidak berdaya dibawah tumpukan kardus yang sudah tumpah setengah, bahkan ada beberapa tumpukan kardus yang menimpa kakinya.

Tubuh orang itu menggelinjang. Ia berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya menendang-nendang tidak jelas. Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu, dia memunggungi Hinata dan dia memakai jaket tudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya.

Dengan ragu Hinata menghampiri orang itu, orang itu masih berteriak tidak jelas.

Dengan hati nuraninya yang ia miliki ia bersimpuh di depan pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? A-apa yang t-terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

Orang itu tidak menjawab, ia berhenti berteriak-teriak. Tapi badannya masih menggelinjang tidak jelas. Hinata jadi semakin panik. Apa orang ini pengidap epilepsi? Bahaya kalau terus dibiarkan seperti ini. Hinata bahkan sampai tidak kepikiran untuk bertanya kenapa orang sakit bisa ada di dala gudang fakultas kedokteran.

Tanpa aba-aba orang itu bangkit, dengan langkah terseok dia menerjang Hinata kebelakang. Hinata tersungkur dilantai, Hinata sekarang tahu rasa sakitnya jika punggung dan kepala belakangmu membentur lantai. Hinata meringis kesakitan dan reflek menutup matanya, saat dia kembali membuka matanya di depannya sudah ada seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat menahan sakit yang tengah menidihnya. Hinata kaget, dia hampir saja berteriak tapi mendadak nafasnya tercekat saat melihat pria itu membuka matanya. Mereka bertatapan, dan Hinata kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

Mata itu, manik hitam itu. Sorot mata menakutkan itu, ia bertemu lagi dengan sorot mata menakutkan itu. Manik hitam setajam pisau yang membuatnya tidak tenang dalam beberapa minggu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, manik hitam itu menahan sakit, sakit yang amat perih bahkan ada raut keputusasaan disana.

Hinata menahan nafasnya, dia sesak nafas wajah pria ini sangat dekat dengannya. Pria ini juga balas menatap matanya. Sungguh hebat, mereka bahkan bisa berkomunikasi lewat mata tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka.

Pria itu kembali meradang, dia kembali menjerit dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat bahu kanan Hinata. Jantung Hinata jika bisa dilepas pasang pasti akan lepas saat pria itu dengan gerakan cepat langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping kanan Hinata tepat dibahunya. Dagu pria ini dia sandarkan dibahu mungil Hinata. Dia kembali meringis menahan sakit, mungkin sakit yang ia rasakan benar-benar sakit yang luar biasa, pria itu juga mungkin tidak sadar kalau dia kini memeluk tubuh mungil dibawahnya dengan erat.

Hinata benar-benar kehabisan akal, wajahnya sudah memerah, dia ingin pingsan. Dia juga mengutuk betapa lemahnya dirinya, dia bahkan tidak bisa melawan disaat-saat seperti ini. Pria ini menidihnya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh pria ini. Dadanya bergesekan dengan dada pria ini, tiap kali si pria merintih. Tak hanya dadanya, kakinya, bahkan walaupun agak vulgar tapi ia tidak bisa bohong kalau selangkangan mereka saling berhimpitan, terlalu dekat Hinata benar-benar ingin mati. Apalagi pria ini memeluknya terlalu erat, bahkan ia tidak sadar apa yang ia sentuh. Ia berulangkali memencet bokong Hinata, dan entah sejak kapan wajah pria ini sudah ada di dada Hinata dengan liur yang menetes membasahi kaosnya dibagian dada.

Walaupun mereka masih berpakaian tapi Hinata risih, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini. Dan pria ini sungguh tidak sopan, tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata itu menetes turun. Hinata terisak, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini dan ia sangat takut dengan pria ini.

Pria itu masih meringis kesakitan. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup bernafas lagi, detik itu juga pandangannya menghitam dan ia dalam kegelapan mutlak sekarang.

.

0o0o0o

.

.

TBC On the next chapter

.

.

**A/N : **

Ah, ini fict gaje. Pengen cepet tak tulis biar enggak ilang idenya.

By the way aku kepikiran bikin cerita kek gini pas denger lagunya Andra n The Backbone yang judulnya Hitamku di Ipad temen. Ih bagus banget ternyata, pas denger itu langsung kebayang deh situasi aku lagi di bus, dengan penuh filter deh abistu ketemu orang misterius dan hahahaha :D

By the way ini rated M pertama lo, aku ini kayaknya orang-orang baca tulisan aku yang sebelum-sebelumnya pasti ketauan kalo aku ini tu anak kecil banget, dalam kehidupan nyata juga. Jadi kalo yang adult lemon blabla kayaknya kalo adegan lemon scenenya gitu-gitu aja kan? #plak. Aku maunya fokus ke romantisnya / semoga bisa.

Duh, soal si cowok udah ketebak kan? Liat aja pairing udah dah tau :D

Sumpah depannya gaje, semuanya deh gaje -_- duh malu udah ya segitu aja byeee ~

Duh pasti skotjam waktu baca cerita abistu liat A/Nnya -_- udah skip ada ANnya ya langsung aja klik review sama fave hihihih ngarep ah gapapa deh kasi author bahagia ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hitamku**

**.**

**©Ida Akaibara**

I just borrow your character brotha, Naruto **©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Yang pertama kali Hinata lihat saat dia membuka mata adalah sebuah langit-langit gelap, warnanya tidak jelas. Pandangannya masih buram, kepalanya berdenyut. Hinata meringis pelan, tiba-tiba bau rokok masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Hinata kaget, dia segera bangkit. Dilihatnya dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap, dan dia berada diatas ranjang entah milik siapa, Hinata tidak kenal rupanya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini sebuah apartemen mini, karena ada _kitchen pantry _dan sebuah ruang tamu kecil disekitar kamar tidur ini. Dan ada sebuah meja belajar di dekat ranjang. Hinata hampir melompat karena kaget melihat seorang laki-laki sedang asyik merokok di kursi meja belajar. Dia duduk bersandar dikursi meja belajar sambil menaikan kedua kakinya diatas ranjang. Jaraknya hanya dua meter dari Hinata.

Laki-laki ini terlihat berbeda, dia memiliki rambut raven yang sangat panjang, bahkan dia sampai mengikat rambutnya kebelakang. Tubuhnya kurus, wajahnya sampai seperti mayat hidup, pucat pasi. Siapa dia?

Hinata tidak bicara, tapi dia menarik pantatnya kebelakang, lebih baik menjaga jarak dari orang ini, sementara matanya masih memperhatikan orang itu yang sedang asyik menghisap rokoknya.

Akhirnya dia menaikan kepalanya, dan memperlihakan dua manik hitam itu. Mata yang sangat Hinata kenal, gadis berambut indigo itu sampai menutup mulutnya terkejut. Ternyata ini sosok asli dari pria bertudung itu.

Pria yang tadi menindihnya. Hinata segera memperhatikan pakaiannya, pakaiannya masih sama seperti tadi. Hinata kembali menatap pria yang sibuk mengulum rokoknya itu. Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

Waktu terasa berhenti lagi. Saat si mata putih bertemu si mata hitam. Si mata putih penuh dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan curiga sedangkan si mata hitam masih dengan sorot suram dan menyeramkan yang sama.

Si pria berambut raven mematikan rokoknya yang memang hanya tersisa ujungnya. Dia lalu menghembuskan asap rokok terakhirnya lewat mulut. Tercipta sebuah gumpalan asap tebal yang menutupi wajahnya dalam beberapa saat. Dia lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata, ia bangkit hendak menuju suatu tempat. Hinata baru sadar kalau pria ini menggunakan kaos ijo lumut kebesaran dengan sebuah celana pendek hitam yang juga kebesaran. Salah, bukan. Bukan celana dan kaos yang kebesaran tapi badannya terlalu kurus.

Hinata pernah mempelajari dan mendengar ciri-ciri orang seperti ini sebelumnya lewat film, novel, pelajaran bahkan pengarahan dari gurunya. Kurus kering, wajah pucat seperti mayat, lingkar hitam disekitar mata, sorot mata kosong yang menyeramkan, bibir yang kering dan agak kehitaman. Hanya ada dua pilihan antara pemakai narkoba dan pengidap AIDS. Karena ia punya pengalaman pribadi pahit dengan ciri-ciri orang seperti pria ini. Badan kurus bungkuk, sorot mata suram dan tulang pipi yang sangat terlihat karena kulitnya agak cekok ke dalam.

Hinata segera menggeleng keras. Tapi kemudian perasaan takut itu kembali muncul dan memati rasakan semua indranya. Sarafnya bekerja cepat, otaknya baru bisa berpikir cepat. Kalau memang seperti itu… itu artinya dia dalam bahaya.

Hinata memperhatikan pria itu lagi, orang itu sedang menyalakan korek api, kemudian mendekatnya nyala api itu keujung rokok yang sudah ia selipkan disekitar bibirnya. Dan gumpalan asap itu kembali muncul, semakin banyak dan akhirnya baunya menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Ia tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sekilas ia melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya, wanita itu ketakutan. Ia tahu, tidak usah melihat jelas ia sudah tahu kalau gadis ini ketakutan, ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat ekspresi orang seperti itu. Semua orang yang melihatnya juga menampikan ekspresi yang sama. Tubuh gemetar, wajah pucat, dan menggigit-gigit bibir tanda cemas, kedua tangan yang saling meremas. Dia memang sedang ketakutan.

"Kalau kau sudah sadar, kau bisa segera pulang, Hyuuga."

Hinata menaikan dagunya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tadi laki-laki ini bicara apa? Dan dia memanggil nama Hinata. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa dia kenal dengannya? Tapi Hinata tidak mengenal orang ini. Siapa dia? Dan dimana Hinata berada sekarang? Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kalau Hinata tidak tahu dia ada dimana.

"S-se-sebenarnya a-aku a-da-ada d-dimana?" Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya agar suaranya tidak gagap. Rasa takut dan cemas tengah menguasainya sekarang. Pria itu membalikan badannya, Hinata sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur.

Pria itu melepas rokok yang sendari tadi asik dia sesap dibibirnya, dia menyelipkan rokoknya diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dia menatap Hinata—mata Hinata. Mata yang menatapnya dengan takut-takut dan cemas tapi meminta kepastian.

"Kau ada di apartemenku, apartemen tiga lantai yang letaknya disebelah selatan Universitas. Dan tepat di depan apartemen ini ada halte bus."

Dia berhenti bicara dan kembali menyesap rokoknya. Hinata masih memegang ancang-ancang dijakalau laki-laki ini berbuat macam-macam padanya. Hinata lalu melirik jam dinding yang letaknya di dinding disebelah meja belajar. Pukul delapan. Ini pagi atau malam?

Hinata lalu melirik sebuah jendela yang letaknya bersebelahan sekali dengan ranjangnyas. Hinata berdiri dan menarik koden kuning yang menutupi jendela.

Gelap, langit sudah gelap, lampu-lampu di jalan sudah hidup tapi remang-remang. Hinata menutup mulutnya tanda kaget, ada sebuah bus yang sudah _stand by_ mengangkut semua pemumpang, mengosongkan halte. Saat Hinata ingin berteriak, bus sudah melaju dengan kencang.

Hinata tahu, itu bus terakhir. Jalur bus untuk ke universitasnya tidak dibuka dua puluh empat jam. Jalur bus ini dibuka pukul enam pagi dan berhenti bekerja pukul delapan malam. Dan Hinata tidak bodoh, ia tahu itu bus terakhirnya. Hinata mengutuk dirinya, kenapa ia tak langsung lari saja saat dia sadar, mungkin dia masih keburu. Sekarang dia hanya menyesali tindakannya.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku pulang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada gumpalan asap abu-abu dipipi kirinya, Hinata menoleh. Ia melihat pria itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan rokok yang menempel sudut bibirnya. Ia lalu menarik rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap tebal yang membuat Hinata sampai terbatuk-batuk. Hinata tidak kuat menghirup asap rokok.

"Kau sial, itu bus terakhir," ujar pria itu.

"L-alu b-bagaimana aku p-pulang?" tanya Hinata sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, agar asap rokok itu berkurang dan gagal memasuki saluran pernafasannya.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu, ia lalu berbalik mematikan rokoknya yang sudah habis disebuah asbak yang letaknya disebuah meja kecil dekat ranjang. Kemudian pria itu merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"T-tuan, a-apa kau t-tahu kendarann la-lain yang be-berop-rasi jam segini?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya, dia diam untuk sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng.

Hinata lemas, ia ingin pingsan lagi. Harusnya ia tidak sadar tadi, harusnya Hinata sadar sebelum-sebelumnya. Lututnya melemas, ia akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar dibawah jendela. Iya mengutuki dirinya mengapa ia begitu lemah dan payah. Diam-diam, isak tangis itu keluar lagi dengan sendirinya. Hinata berusaha menghapua air matanya tapi air mata itu keluar lagi, bahkan semakin lama semakin deras. Satu lagi yang Hinata benci dari dirinya dia begitu cengeng dan sensitif. Meskipun ia pandai menutupi perasaanya tapi ia tidak pandai untuk mengontrol air matanya. Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah hanyut dalam tangis.

"Kau Hyuuga kan?" pria itu bersoa lagi. "Telepon saja salah satu supirmu untuk menjemputmu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menelan tangisnya. _Kau pasti tidak tahu aku Hyuuga yang mana_, batinnya.

Hinata yang kunjung menjawab sampai mata itu kembali menatapnya. Hinata segera menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap mata itu lama-lama. Ia tidak ingin terhipnotis lagi.

"Ternyata puteri yang dibuang," ucap pria itu sembarang tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Hinata yang mendengar.

"S-sebe-narnya ka-kau si-siapa?" Akhirnya dengan secuil keberaniannya Hinata akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

Pria itu kembali menatap Hinata, mata putih dan hitam itu kembali bertatapan. Lama, sekitar lima menit suasana hening hanya ada dua manik mata yang saling bertatapan. Hinata sudah tidak kuat, dia menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani lama-lama menatap manik hitam itu. Si Pria terkekeh geli, entah apa maksud tawanya, tapi Hinata tahu itu bukan tawa yang ikhlas.

"Menurutmu aku ini siapa?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam pikirannya orang ini pasti seorang penderita HIV, atau pembunuh bayaran.

"Aku bukan penderita HIV, meskipun nyaris," ucapnya.

Hinata kaget, apa pria ini membaca pikirannya?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku bisa membaca matamu. Sorot matamu ketakutan berlebih saat melihatku, rasa curiga dan waspadamu. Kau pasti berpikir aku ini orang yang terinfeksi penyakit berbaya, dan dari cara kau menjaga jarak, membuatku terlihat seperti ODHA."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Apa ia menyakiti perasaan orang ini?

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah, aku pernah bertemu ribuan orang sepertimu."

Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara semilir angin yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela.

"Gomen," ujar Hinata lirih. "Aku-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku."

Suara Hinata memecah keheningan, dengan situasi sepi seperti ini suara dengan volume super kecil seperti itu pasti terdengar. Si pria kembali menoleh, ia menatap mata yang penuh dengan air mata, mata putih yang penuh sorot penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Pria itu turun, turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata nyaris menjerit, saat pria ini berjongkok di depannya. Ia segera menunduk saat mata itu mencoba mengintrograsinya. Dia tidak berani menaikan dagunya, ia menunduk dalam, sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat ditutupi oleh poni ratanya.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan pria ini membelai rambutnya, kemudia menyibak rambutnya kesamping. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini?

Laki-laki itu semakin asyik membelai rambutnya kemudian menyibak poninya, ia juga mulai membelai pipi Hinata yang sudah memerah sendari tadi, tangannya lalu menarik dagu Hinata memaksa agar matanya menatap mata pria ini. Dengan tubuh yang lemas dan gemetar ia hanya pasrah menerima dorongan pria ini. Hinata mendongak, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, isakan kecil itu terdengar jelas dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Kenapa menagis? Kau takut aku menyakitimu?"

Hinata diam, ia lalu menutup matanya, tidak ingin menatap manik hitam lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kau takutkan terjadi? Aku akan menyakitimu. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku berbohong? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar ODHA dan aku akan menularkan penyakitku padamu."

Hinata menangis semakin hebat, ia menggeleng keras.

"A-aku mohon, ja-jangan sakiti aku," Isak Hinata.

Pria itu berdecak, kemudian melepas tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

"Pantas saja kau dibuang, Hyuuga pasti tidak menginginkan orang lemah sepertimu."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya tapi kemudian kepalan itu melonggar dan Hinata tidak bereaksi. Dia benar, tidak ada yang salah. Hinata tidak harus marah.

Hinata lalu menghapus air matanya dan memberanikan dirinya menatap manik hitam itu walaupun dia tidak menatap sepenuhnya, kadang ia memutar bola matanya dan pura-pura menatap sesuatu. "Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin dilahirkan dalam keturunan Hyuuga."

"Kenapa tidak bunuh diri saja, bisa saja kau tidak terlahir dikeluarga Hyuuga dalam kehidupan selanjutnya. Dari pada hidup dengan penuh penyesalan."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menunduk. "Aku percaya suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan."

Laki-laki ini kembali mencelanya. "Lihat saja apa kau masih bisa bahagia."

Tanpa aba-aba pria itu menerjangnya. Hinata tidak sadar, laki-laki ini begitu cepat, ia sudah mengangkat dagunya dengan jari-jari tangan kananya dan menempelkan bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Hinata berontak tapi pria ini sudah mengunci pergerakannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan Hinata diatas kepala Hinata dan menguncinya dengan tangan kiri. Kedua kakinya juga sudah diimpit oleh kedua kaki si pria.

Hinata mencoba melakukan perlawanan tapi sia-sia. Pria ini sudah mengusasinya. Hinata belum pernah berciuman, ia tidak tahu bagaimana tekniknya. Ia hanya pernah membaca komik yang berisi adegan ciuman. Ia pikir ciuman itu hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir sebagai luapan rasa cinta kasih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada ciuman model paksaan seperti ini. Pria ini menyedot bibirnya, ia benar-benar panik, ia mencoba membuka bibirnya untuk bernafas tapi ia salah langkah, ia kaget saat merasakan ada benda tidak bertulang yang masuk melalui ke mulutnya. Benda itu menyodok-nyodok lidahnya dan menyapu isi mulutnya. Saat Hinata membuka mata ia sadar kalau benda itu adalah lidah si pria. Tubuh Hinata menggelinjang, menolak sentuhan si pria. Tapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia.

Apa tidak apa-apa berciuman dengan orang penderita AIDS? Bagaimana kalau dia tertular? Dari awal pria ini memang ingin menularkan penyakitnya pada Hinata. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat, apa hidupnya akan berakhir disini?

Tangan pria itu sudah tidak mengunci pergelangan tangannya lagi, tapi ia terlanjur lemas. Tangan pria itu turun, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Hinata. Hinata menjerit, saat merasakan tangan pria itu memencet kuat buah dadanya yang masih tertutup bra. Tangisnya pecah semakin parah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Pandangannya buram, dan saat dia hampir saja menutup matanya. Pria itu sudah melepas ciumannya.

Tubuh Hinata merosot, dia benar-benar lemas, ia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk kembali mengancingi kemejanya yang sudah terbuka semua. Menampakan tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya tertutup bra.

Dia berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengontrol nafasnya,matanya terbuka dan tertutup dengan tempo yang tidak teratur.

Laki-laki itu mengamati Hinata, memperhatikan kondisi menyedihkan gadis ini. Ternyata gadis ini benar-benar gadis menyedihkan, kepolosannya malah menghancurkannya. Jika dia memang seorang Hyuuga, bisa saja ia mendorong dan menendangnya, atau berteriak dan bernego agar dia tidak melukainya. Atau bisa saja si Hyuuga ini mengeluarkan tipu daya pura-pura pasrah kemudian saat dirinya terbawa suasana Hyuuga bisa menyerangnya dan lari dari tempat ini. Tapi lihat gadis ini, dia begitu lemah, ia begitu pasrah. Pantas saja ia tidak dianggap. Jika memang dia seorang Hyuuga sejati terlambat satu menit saja dari jam pulang ponselnya pasti berdering tanpa henti, dan sudah ada seorang _bodyguard_ yang dikirim ke kampus untuk mencarinya atau supirnya pasti sudah sibuk bertanya-tanya dimana majikannya. Tapi Hyuuga ini, sendari tadi ponselnya tidak berdering. Hanya ada sebuah pesan dari operator soal tenggang pulsanya yang hampir habis. Dan ia pulang-pergi ke kampus naik bus. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan buangan?

"Kau cantik, tubuhmu bagus,"ujar pria itu tentu saja pandangannya fokus pada buah dada Hinata yang terekspos. "Tapi sayang kau bodoh, dan nasibmu tidak beruntung."

Hinata mengangkat dagunya menatap pria ini dengan tatapan kebencian. Ia lalu kembali mengancing kemejanya dan menjaga jaraknya dari pria ini.

"Kau bodoh, kau tahu HIV tidak menular melalui air liur. HIV hanya menular melalui cairan saat bercinta dan darah. Kedua kau bisa saja menggigit lidahku saat lidahku memasuki mulutmu kemudian menendangku setelah itu kau bisa kabur. Akalmu kurang."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya ia tidak mengerti.

"Dan yang kedua, kau bisa menyalahkan takdir dan nasib yang membuatmu terlahir seperti ini."

Hinata memberanikan dirinya menatap lekat-lekat pria ini. Menatap mata hitam dengan sorot yang sama. "K-kau ini sebenarnya k-kenapa?"

"Aku sama sepertimu," ucapnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali memuka kancing kemeja Hinata. Kemuian menenggelamkan kepalanya dibelahan dada itu. Hinata kaget, lebih kaget lagi saat pria ini tiba-tiba mencium dadanya. Tangan pria ini meremas dada Hinata. Hinata mencoba menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku juga buangan, aku hidup dengan rasa benci dan dendam, aku bosan hidup. Aku sudah coba menghancurkan hidupku. Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengakhirinya tapi Tuhan itu sayang sekali sepertinya padaku."

Laki-laki itu lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menarik kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia juga menjulurkan kedua lengannya dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata kaget. Lengannya penuh bekas sayatan, tubuhnya kurus kering, tulang rusuknya sampai menonjol. Ada benyak balutan perban didadanya dan banyak bekas luka disana seperti luka sayatan pisau dan tusukan benda tajam.

"Aku bukan ODHA, kau bisa tenang." Pria itu kembali menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku dulu pecandu Narkoba."

Hinata membelakan matanya. Kedua-duanya buruk tidak ada sisi baiknya, tetap saja Hinata dalam bahaya. Apalagi tangan pria ini kembali meremas-remas dadanya.

"Aku sudah empat kali overdosis tapi tidak mati-mati juga."

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan berteriak. Bukan karena penuturan pria itu tapi karena ia merasa kaitan branya dibuka. Dan branya ditarik keatas. Sehingga dadanya menyembul keluar.

"Ah…" Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya saat pria ini kembali meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Temanku juga ada yang seorang Hyuuga, tapi dia sudah dipanggil Tuhan enam bulan yang lalu. Dia pecandu, sama sepertiku. Bertahun-tahun kami luntang lantung dan hancur karena Narkoba. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kami direhabilitasi selama setahun, tapi dia sial. Dia terjangkit HIV karena sering ikut sakau rame-rame dan pesta sex. Aku beruntung tidak tertular, aku berterimakasih atas kesombonganku. Ia dibuang oleh keluarganya dan tidak diakui, sampai ia matipun tidak ada yang tahu. Dimakamnya, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh Narkoba lagi. Aku butuh waktu hampir tiga tahun untuk lepas dari Narkoba tapi tetap susah. Aku terpaksa berpura-pura agar cepat dikeluarkan dari tempat rehabilitasi bangsat itu." Remasan tangan laki-laki itu semakin liar. Dia bahkan sudah berani memencet dan menarik bagian sensitifnya yang seharusnya tidak boleh tersentuh oleh siapapun.

"Efeknya aku harus menahan rasa ketagihanku atas Narkoba, itu sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti akan mati saat itu juga, tapi aku tidak mati-mati."

Laki-laki itu menundukan kepalanya dan mendorongnya kedepan. Sekarang ia sedang menyusu pada Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya, gigi-gigi pria ini, sedotannya Hinata ingin mati saat itu juga tapi… Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin melawan sentuhan pria ini. Sesuatu yang ingin dia ketahui selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ah… argh… K-kenapa Ah… Kau kenal Neji-nii-san?"

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia kembali menatap mata putih itu. Tidak ada rasa takut lagi disana, hanya ada rasa ingin tahu dan rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam.

"Kenapa bertanya? Kalian sudah membuangnya."

"Aku tidak pernah membuangnya, dia yang menjauhkan diri dariku. Dia membenciku, dia lalu menghilang dan larut dalam dunia gelap remaja. Hyuuga lain kecewa padanya, mereka tidak pernah menganggap Neji-nii-san lagi. Aku sedih, aku ingin bicara padanya tapi selalu tidak bisa. Ayah melarangku dan memukulku tiap kali aku menyebut namanya. Dan kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu kalau Neji-nii-san sudah meninggal empat bulan yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengunjungi makamnya dan tidak tahu apa sakitnya. Kau ini siapa? Kenapa bisa kenal Neji-nii-san? Kenapa kau bicara sembarangan soal Neji-nii-san?" Hyuuga masih setia dengan tangisnya, tapi ia tidak gugup lagi. Dia sudah tidak takut lagi. Sebuah nama seperti sebuah mantra untuknya, membuatnya seolah lupa kalau dirinya adalah seorang Hyuuga yang penakut.

"Kau begitu ingin tahu?" pria itu bertingkah menyebalkan lagi. Dia memancing-mancing emosi Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu."

"K-kenapa?" Hinata tidak terima, ia benar-benar ingin tahu soal sepupunya yang sudah enam tahun lebih hampir tujuh tahun menghilang, dan tiba-tiba pria ini menyebut nama sepupunya membeberkan rahasia yang tak ia ketahui. Saat ia meminta kejelasan orang ini malah menolah untuk menjabarkannya lagi.

"Untuk apa kau tahu, ia sudah meninggal. Kau terlambat telak."

"Aku sepupunya! Jaga ucapanmu k-kau s-sembarangan!"

"Terserah, aku akan tutup mulut."

"Aku mohon, tolong ceritakan tentang Neji-nii-san," Hinata menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didadanya.

"Memohonpun percuma." Pria ini masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tuan, aku mohon, aku benar-benar ingin tahu masalah Neji-nii-san." Hinata nekat, dia memegang kedua bahu pria raven ini dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkannya. Mulai memaksa.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali? Dan sampai segitu ingin tahunya."

"Aku ini sepupunya, aku ingin tahu kabar sepupuku."

"Baik, akan aku beri tahu asal…"

"Asal apa?" Hinata mulai nampak antusias. Akhirnya ia bisa meluluhkan pria ini.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

.

0o0o0o0

.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dia… apa yang dia lakukan!

Kenapa dia mau menanggalkan semua pakaiannya tadi, dan menjadi tontonan pecandu narkoba ini. Hinata masih berdiri mematung, ia menutupi bagian dada dan area kewanitaannya.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Duduk," perintahnya.

Dengan ragu, Hinata kembali duduk keposisi semula. Dibawah jendela dan didepannya sudah ada tubuh kurus bertelanjang dada yang mengawasinya. Hinata duduk dengan hati-hati, dia menutup rapat pahanya, tidak akan memberi celah manusia laknat itu agar memperhatikan tubuhnya. Dia juga menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu rupanya."

Hinata mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya, kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya dia ogah menjadi korban pembodohan.

"Kalau kau tutupi seperti itu, aku tidak bisa lihat. Aku jadi tidak niat untuk bercerita."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya memerah. Tuhan, kenapa dia? Kenapa bodoh sekali.

Dengan ragu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ia letakkan disamping. Membiarkan laki-laki ini menatap dadanya sampai puas. Dadanya memang besar, Hinata sadar itulah mengapa dia malas memakai pakaian terbuka. Memakai T-shirt saja dia pasti jadi pusat berhatian. Itulah mengapa setiap hari ia memakai kemeja kebesaran.

"Kakimu buka."

Hinata menggeleng, tapi pria ini justru mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak peduli. Hinata kesal, dengan segala sisa keberanian akhirnya ia membuka lebar kakinya.

Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Kau basah, payah, padahal aku belum apa-apa."

"A-aku m-mohon b-berhenti mem-permainkan a-aku. T-tolong te-pati jan-janjimu."

"Baiklah, kau ingin dari mana?"

"Ceritakan semuanya."

"Baiklah Neji bertemu dengan—"

"Tentangmu dan Neji-nii-san."

"Kenapa jadi aku juga?"

"Ce-ceritakan sa-saja."

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, dia lalu mendekati Hinata. Membali menjadikan dadanya sebagai mainan. Sesekali ia mencium bibir Hinata, leher, pundak dan semuanya yang bisa ia cium.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,"awal dia membuka ceritanya. "Aku kenal dengan kakakmu semenjak SMP, kami suka nongkrong ditempat perkumpulan geng, kami menyebutnya markas. Disana pergaulannya sudah salah, SMP kami sudah merokok dan belajar tentang sex dan Narkoba. Awalnya, kami diberi sabu-sabu gratis oleh seorang bandar kelas kakap namanya Pein. Akhirnya kami ketagihan dan mulai asyik dengan Narkoba, pergaulan kami semakin tidak jelas. Sekolah kami hancur, keluarga kami yang awalnya berantakan jadi semakin berantakan, kami tidak diurus dan hanya disogok uang. Akhirnya kami hanyut dalam dunia Narkoba selama bertahun-tahun. Suatu hari ada pesta besar-besaran, pesta nyabu ramai-ramai, aku dan Neji datang. Aku berbeda dengan Neji, aku sombong dan angkuh tidak mau sembarangan berbagi jarum suntik dan tidur dengan semua wanita jalang disana. Aku memilih untuk nyabu sendiri dibalkon sedangkan Neji dia sudah larut pergaulan yang menghancurkan hidupnya,"dia menghentikan ceritanya.

"Kami nyabu dirumah pacarku. Saat aku sakau, aku tidak ingat apapun. Saat aku bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat pesta aku terkejut, melihat pacarku sudah telanjang bulat sama dengan semua orang disana. Mereka pesta sex saat mereka sakau. Dan aku melihat dia berpelukan dengan Neji, awalnya aku kesal, aku lalu pergi duluan. Semenjak itu aku menolak ajakan nyabu rame-rame, tanpa memutus persahabatanku dengan Neji, aku sadar saat mereka melakukan itu mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar."

Hinata merintih, saat merasakan tangan pria ini sudah turun dibagian sensitifnya, daerah kewanitaan diantara pahanya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, akalnya berontak tapi tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya.

"Neji mulai semakin ketagihan untuk ikut acara nyabu ramai-ramai. Selain karena dapat barang gratisan, dia juga merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Sampai ada sebuah pesta paling parah dirumah pacarku lagi. Mereka semua nyabu gila-gilaan, akhirnya semua overdosis dan hampir semua meninggal malam itu juga untuk Neji selamat, bahkan pacarku ikut tewas dalam insiden itu."

"Yang membuat dia semakin terpuruk Neji mengidap menyakit AIDS, itu efek dari tindakannya yang suka nyabu rame-rame. Semenjak malam kelam itu, kami bersumpah untuk berhenti memakai Narkoba. Pein tentu saja tidak rela melepas kami pelanggan setianya. Dia terus mengikuti kami, mengancam dan terus memaksa kami untuk memakai Narkoba lagi. Aku masih sedikit kuat, tapi Neji tergiur, dia kembali memakai Narkoba dan penyakitnya semakin parah."

Hinata melenguh menahan sakit, saat tangan pria ini mulai menerobos pertahananya. Hinata berteriak, tapi pria ini tak juga berhenti. Ia memasukan jarinya kedalam liang kewanitaan Hinata dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Neji akhirnya kapok memakai Narkoba selain karena penyakitnya semakin parah, ia tidak sengaja menularkan penyakitnya pada gadis yang ia sukai. Kami benar-benar berhenti dan masuk tempat rehabilitasi. Kondisi Neji semakin hari semakin drop, dia terus memaki-maki aku untuk berhenti total karena dia tahu setiap kali aku kesakitan ingin sakau aku pasti meminum ekstasi yang aku simpan rampat di tempat rahasiaku. Semenjak berhenti nyabu aku beralih ke ekstasi walaupun hanya kadang-kadang itu kenapa aku lama sembuh. Dan akhirnya Neji sekarat, saat itu aku berhenti total. Bahkan sampai neji meninggal, aku sudah berhenti menyentuh benda haram itu lagi, aku bohong. Setiap kesakitan aku pasti pergi ke toilet atau gudang agar orang-orang itu berpikir kalau aku sudah sembuh."

"Aku lalu keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi. Keluarga keparat itu kembali mencariku dan pura-pura ingin menyadarkanku. Aku lalu kembali dikuliahkan dengan sogokan besar tentunya."

Pria itu menghentikan ceritanya, tanganya masih bergerak keluar masuk dalam lorong Hinata, ia tidak berhenti temponya malah semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Hinata keluar.

"Saat melihat matamu, aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah Hyuuga."

Hinata masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dirinya benar-benar teler, dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya, meskipun kosentrasinya buyar tapi dia mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita pria ini.

"J-jadi ah hah… kau…hah… sudah berhenti?"

"Iya."

"Syu-syukur…lah…ah…"

Dan Hinata pingsan lagi. Tubuhnya nyaris ambruk kesamping kalau laki-laki ini tidak menahannya. Laki-laki ini lalu menjatuhkan Hinata dalam pelukannya, hanya ada suasana hening Sasuke lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap gelapnya langit malam lewat jendela.

.

.

0o0o0o

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N :**

…..

…..

Aku tidak bisa komentar. Kenapa bisa kayak gini huaahh :'( Bukan aku yg ngetik deh.

By the way, aku mau konfirmasi nih, sebenarnya laptop ane rusak, jadi enggak bisa update fict lain ya kayak CSP sama TWB, sori yaa. Ini aja ane bikinnya di tab adek super pelittt benci banget deh.

Mau jujur lagi deh nih, sebenernya chap 2ini udah lesee lamaaa banget samaan sama prolognya tapi aku keep dulu hehehe… sepertinya untuk bulan ini aku agak sibuk, jadinya agak uhuk lama uhuk bisa updatenya hehehee :D

Ohya, buat yang enggak log in aku balas reviewnya ya disini. Yang udah login sudah aku balas yaa, kalau punya akun login aja aku suka berPM-PM soalnya hihihi..

permanentt : Ihhh cokimud deh -.-

Briesies : Ih, kok tau? :p Iyaa di chap ini nemu jawabannya ^^ Yaya nih sudah update muciks eaawww.

Guest : Mehh -_- yaa tidaklah, ini mereka Cuma ngobrol aja tapi Sasukenya vulgar *uhuk.

Momo : Sasukenya kenapa? Sekarang udah tau kan jawabannya khekhekheee~~

Guest : Iyaawww ^^

.

Btw banyak ya Guestnya inget-inget review yang mana ntr ketuker hehehe…

Udah itu aja sih, Byee~


End file.
